


Love Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Finding Dory (2016), Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: 50 First Dates AU, F/M, Fluff, Short Term Memory, Tumblr Prompt, a little ooc, finding out the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Dory may not remember him the next day, Marlin's goal is to make her fall in love with him each day. However, her parents have something to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I was never the best at summaries, pardon me. This is based on a Tumblr prompt from the lovely user, irememberxthingsxbetterwithyou.
> 
> She can only remember her past up to the day of her accident. Her father Charlie and mother Jenny repeat that day over and over for her (except the accident)
> 
> One day Dory meets Marlin, the two fall for each other but she forgets him the next day.
> 
> "She only sings on the days she's met you" -Charlie

" _She has no memory that she ever met you_ "

" _Dory does the same thing every single day_ "

Destiney's words replayed constantly in Marlin's mind. He just couldn't believe it. He had already made a fool of himself by greeting the blue tang fish and mentioning their conversation from the previous day, which she obviously had no memory of. He was slightly embarrassed and began to panic when she stood up from her booth and backed away from him, shouting Bailey's name and asking for his help.

That's when Destiney dragged him out of the diner, explaining everything.

Marlin's goal here was to make her fall for him each day all over again. That's exactly what he's been trying to do, though it wasn't always successful. (The fact that Dory's dad, Charlie, warned him to stay away from his daughter didn't improve the situation)

The tricks he's had up his sleeve were slick and would sometimes work out.

For example, right now, his tiny little body was tangled in seaweed. Of course he wasn't actually tangled, since it still had to be easy enough for Dory to help him out, but he did try to swim through every small space he saw, getting himself stuck. This was probably the fifth time he's set something up just to speak to Dory.

Its been about ten minutes since he's been like this. Marlin was never a man of patience. He sighed and frowned. What the heck was taking so long? When was she going to come to his aid?

He glanced around, a dull expression on his face. He sighed once again and closed his eyes, doing his best to maintain his patience. He still has to pick up Nemo from school after this. He hopes she gets here quick.

To be fairly honest, he also couldn't wait to see her. It's strange, since he's never actually felt like this before (at least not after Coral). Marlin loved everything about Dory. He even thought her short term memory loss was kind of cute.

To top it off, Dory wasn't like the other females he's been with. She wasn't a stuck up, high class, and flirty girl. Dory was Dory. She was beautiful in her own way. She was gorgeous without even trying. Her carefree personality, her eyes, her soft and nice scales. Everything was amazing about Dory Tang.

A loud cough pulled him out of his thoughts.

Eyes still closed, he waved a fin. "No need to worry. Help's already on the way. Thanks anyway"

"Yeah? Great. How about you pass by our house when you're done tricking my daughter into speaking with you?"

Marlin's eyes snapped open. Before him was Charlie Tang, Dory's intimidating father. Just his luck.

"Oh...that sounds fine, sir" Marlin squeaked.

Without another word, the blue fish went his way. Marlin simply shut his eyes again, relief flooding over him. He was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Both parents were too busy to notice the clownfish floating a few feet away from them. They were either flipping through a magazine or rearanging shells on the ground. Marlin stared for a while, wondering what they wanted from him before deciding to get their attention and get this over with.

"Mr and Mrs Tang?" Marlin called. The two fish glanced up. Marlin could feel his entire body shaking.

"Come on in" Jenny responded, a welcoming smile on her face. Marlin awkwardly smiled back and slowly swam towards them.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Marlin asked.

"It's actually something we wanted to SHOW you" Charlie corrected.

"Huh?"

Charlie grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to a small opening. Marlin peeked inside. He smirked at the sight of Dory singing and humming as she twirled a strand of seaweed in her fins, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Whatever she was doing, she seemed pretty into it.

" _Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up, in the morning when the day is new?_ "

"We've come to realize that she only sings on the days she's met you" Jenny says.

"But...why?"Marlin questioned.

Charlie snickered. "Beats me. Listen buddy, whatever it is, she likes something about you"

Marlin chuckled. "But why that song?"

"It's Charlie and I's song" Jenny replied, grabbing hold of her hustand's fin, who smiled fondly.

"Let me ask you something, Marlin. What's in it for you? What do you get out of this?" Charlie asked.

"To be completely honest with you, I don't know" Marlin muttered. Now that he thought of it, trying to talk to Dory was really his only objective. He hasnt planned anything further than that.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Tang?" Marlin began, "what's going to happen when she wakes up one day, sees her own reflection, and realizes that she's aged 10 years over night?"

Jenny and Charlie exchanged glances before the male sighed.

"You know somethin', Marlin? We worry about that every darn day of our lives"

~~*~~*~~*~~

And eventually, Dory did figure it out. All because of a little new information that her brain couldn't process. This caused for the truth to be uncovered. Dory simply swam as fast as her fins could take her to the edge of a reef.

After a small explanantion from both of her parents, they were on their way to see her doctor, since she demanded more information about her condition as soon as possible.

"Everything will be alright, Dory" Marlin assured, attempting to comfort the tang fish.

"Don't call me by my nickname. I barely even know you" she retorted. 

"Sweetie, you're sort of dating him" Jenny informed. Dory's jaws dropped as she glanced at both her mother and the clownfish beside her.

He offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry I'm not better looking"

"What else has happened since last summer?" Dory asked.

"Kelpcake, I think that's a story for another time" Charlie replied.

Dory dropped the subject and turned to Marlin.

"Have we...done-?" She didn't even get to finish her question before she was blushing furiously. Thankfully, Marlin knew what she was meaning to say. Apparently so did Charlie and Jenny, since they both stared expectantly.

"No! Of course not" Marlin exclaimed.

Charlie and Jenny turned away. 

"Unless you want to" Marlin jokingly added.

However, the Tang family didn't see it that way.

"I was kidding" Marlin added quickly.

They all turned away again. But from the corner of his eye, he caught Dory smiling.

Now he thinks he knows why he bothered to make her fall for him each day.


End file.
